villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Almagest
"The fear within you... I can taste it... in time, I will have you crave it.'"'' ~Almagest'' '' '''Almagest is a physical god who, despite his manipulative nature, sees himself as a protector of the multiverse. Unlike many other of his bretheren and fellow gods, he holds a fascination with the pleasures mortal culture offers. When not pulling strings at the cosmic level, Almagest flits among mortal societies in many different worlds, taking on hundreds of different lives to engage in hedonistic, sexual, and depraved acts. He has a fetish for sadism that borders on sociopathic, and prefers to know his victims intimately in order to mentally break them down and reshape them in a way that pleases him. Almagest drains the emotions of others, preying on their souls similarly to a vampire feeding off of blood. Strong emotions of love and hatred are enticing to him, but fear is the most alluring, and his depravity is, in part, to invoke these feelings in his victims. Some of his victims he has been known to show genuine affection for, despite thinking of them as little more than pets. In most iterations of the multiverse, he has a powerful alliance and mutual respect with Veda, and a deep admiration of Misery. History Personality The virtue Almagest values most is personal freedom. Foiling his granddaughter Nebula, who embodies the ideal of freedom with compassion, Almagest embodies freedom without regard to conscience or consequence, and has no qualms impeding on the freedom of others to get what he wants. Almagest often appears in mortal forms, typically as a charming, alluring, and charismatic figure, yet this belies his true intentions. Despite his godly powers, he often prefers to settle matters through diplomacy. His silver tongue is one of his most potent tools. To Almagest, the multiverse is perfect the way it is; he despises the acts of destroyers and conquerors who seek to reshape the cosmos, and is content to merely exist. He has, however, actively stood against enemies of the multiverse in the past by creating or siring heroes to stand against oncoming cataclysms, in which his gift of limited foresight has proven to be an invaluable asset. When speaking with others, Almagest has a habit of referring to people as "dearie." Appearance Almagest's appearance constantly varies as he is an adept shape-shifter, though he always makes a point to be as visually attractive as possible. Abilities Powers *Immortality **Almagest can live forever, and can only be harmed by godlike beings or implements *Magic Dominion **Almagest is mastered in the arts of magic, and his abilities may very well be limited only by his imagination *Empathetic Vampirism **Almagest can feed off of the emotions of others, and slowly drain away their energy. This process can leave mortals as soulless husks after long stretches of time, but will work indefinitely on gods. *Shape Shifter **Almagest can take on any form he wishes, which he often does to live among and engage in mortal societies *Limited Foresight **Almagest can see glimpses of future events- but not necessarily their outcomes. *Imperium Recto **After his deal with Veda, Almagest has learned Imperium Recto: the ability to raise and control immortal corpses of the dead. Skills/Status *Silver Tongue/Charisma **Almagest's charisma and talent with wordplay allows him to manipulate the whims of mortals and gods alike, for diplomacy or pleasure. *Champion of Veda **Almagest has struck a deal with Veda, trading information for the power of Imperium Recto, and has gained unlimited access to Veda's library. Relationships Gallery Category:Deathwalker 13000 Category:Major Antagonists